1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device, an electronic apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal device.
2. Related Art
In an image display region of a liquid crystal device used as a light valve of a projector, there are provided pixel portions and an inter-pixel region. The pixel portions emit light. In the inter-pixel region, wires, which supply electrical signals to the corresponding pixel portions, are formed. For example, in the liquid crystal device, the corresponding inter-pixel region is covered by a light shielding portion, and light is not transmitted through the light shielding portion.
In such a liquid crystal device, it is preferable that an amount of light emitted from the pixel portions is as large as possible, that is, the light is as bright as possible. Thus, it is necessary to achieve high light use efficiency. In contrast, for example, the following configuration has been known: by forming microlenses on the counter substrate of the liquid crystal device or the like, light incident into a portion, which does not contribute to display of the liquid crystal panel, is converged on the pixel portions of the liquid crystal panel, and thus an actual aperture ratio of the liquid crystal panel is improved.
The following configuration has also been known: in order to further increase the actual aperture ratio, a plurality of microlenses is provided (for example, Japanese Patent No. 3071045, JP-A-2009-63888, JP-A-2011-158755, JP-A-2011-22311, and the like). With such a configuration, light, which is incident into the liquid crystal device, is concentrated through the microlenses, whereby the light can be transmitted to avoid the light shielding portion. Further, through other microlenses, the concentrated light is collimated into substantially parallel light, whereby a large amount of light can be made to be incident through a projection lens which is disposed on the rear side.
However, even in the configurations of Japanese patent No. 3071045, JP-A-2009-63888, JP-A-2011-158755, and JP-A-2011-22311, light, which is incident into the liquid crystal panel at a large angle to a line normal to a substrate, is not completely concentrated through microlenses, is incident on the light shielding portion in the inter-pixel region, and is not transmitted through the liquid crystal panel. In order to improve the actual aperture ratio, a structure, in which the light can be emitted toward the projection lens, is preferable.